


Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

by Rose_SK



Series: The Demon and the Lamb [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: “Alright Cas, you stay in here and don’t move. I’m going to get us some food and I’ll be right back” Dean grabbed his leather jacket he had carelessly thrown over the lime green sofa of their motel room and glanced one last time at the bed on which Castiel had lied down and noticed that his little angel was staring at the TV with a shocked expression on his face. And he had a good reason to, as well. Castiel’s boyish face was all over the news, the police was looking for him everywhere.





	Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo sorry for the long wait, being at uni brought on a massive writer's block which I just recently got rid of. Got a couple of ideas lined up for this series, I really hope you'll enjoy this transitioning chapter. I wouldn't advise to read this chapter as a stand-alone. 
> 
> Again sooooo sorry for the long wait guys :( please make sure to subscribe and leave a comment, it always warms my heart to hear from you :D. Enjoy your read. 
> 
> PS CONTAINS POTENTIAL SUICIDE TRIGGERS AND MENTIONS OF DOMESTIC ABUSE, PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. THE CHARACTERS ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS AND I STILL MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS, sadly because I'm a poor student and really need it. 
> 
> KUDOS

Castiel looked outside the car window and enjoyed the song that was playing on the radio. He believed he recognised the song from somewhere and started humming the melody. He couldn’t remember the name, or the artist, but he knew that this song sent a shiver down his spine and Castiel felt like all his worries were being washed away merely by listening to it. The song transported him to countries he had never dreamed of ever visiting, made him dream of places he wasn’t sure existed. It made him feel carefree, made him feel like nothing could get to him. Castiel was lost in a trance and didn’t even noticed Dean discreetly looking at him from the side and smirking. 

“Enjoying this song little angel?” This obviously startled Castiel, who immediately spun around to look at his demon boyfriend and felt his cheeks heat up. Poor Castiel felt so self-conscious that he only managed to nod, which made Dean chuckle softly. 

“It’s Punk Rock 101, by Bowling for Soup. I enjoy that song a lot, too. But it’s not a song that suits your beautiful voice. Give me a second…” 

Castiel didn’t like the sound of this. It meant that Dean wanted him to sing for him and the thought made him feel uncomfortable. He had never been asked to sing for Dean, their activities usually revolved around sex. This demand felt a lot more personal than what they usually did, albeit they usually spend their time around each other naked. It was different… this was something couples did. Castiel had never seen them as a couple. 

“There we go… let me hear your voice now little angel” Castiel recognised the song immediately: it was Elvis Presley’s famous song ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love With You’, a song Castiel knew, of course. The choice of song confused him even more: it wasn’t like Dean to be so romantic and cheesy. Castiel was unsure whether to sing or not, unsure whether Dean was making fun of him, testing him, or being genuine. When Elvis started singing, Castiel went mute which seemed to unsettle Dean. Castiel shut his eyes and expected a blow, or a reprimand at least. He knew that if Dean ordered him to sing there was no going around it. He didn’t want to upset the demon on their first day on the loose. Dean was all he had left. 

“Cas, what’s up with you?”

“I’m sorry” was all the young man could reply, trying his hardest to hold back his tears, “I’m… I’m sorry sir, I was… I didn’t understand why you wanted me to sing in the first place I…. “

“You thought I was making fun of you?” Castiel didn’t reply and merely nodded, letting his tears flow. He felt like a child all over again, he could hear the voice of his father telling him to be a man, to stop crying and to take the blows he was being administered, he could see the buckle of the belt whipping him. Castiel felt his lungs burn as he struggled for breath and his tears started to flow and flow, he felt like he could drown in them. He could hear the muffled voice of Dean talking to him and not being able to understand what he was saying, hence unable to answer him, made Castiel panic even more. He felt like curling up in a ball and crying until the world forgot about him. He was sure he was better off dead… just like the voice of his father in his head kept repeating over, and over, and over…. 

Next thing knew Castiel was enveloped in a reassuring warmth, and he dared to look up at his aggressor: maybe that was the salvation his father had always talked about, maybe this was his happy ending: death, escaping the power and control of his abusive father. Opening his eyes, Castiel couldn’t see the belt in his father’s hand anymore, instead an expression of disbelief and horror was painted on his stern face. Castiel’s eyes fell onto the bloody tip of a dagger jutting out of his father’s abdomen and instantly, blood oozed out of the priest’s mouth as he too, just like Castiel seconds before, struggled for breath and desperately tried to cling onto his fading life. Behind the priest stood none other than Dean, holding the dagger and looking at Castiel with loving eyes. 

“I will never let anyone hurt you, little angel. Never again. Not even me”   
And almost as if a hypnotist had snapped him out of his trance, Castiel opened his eyes and was confused as to where he was. His vision was blurred, he felt hot and sweaty and his eyes stung from crying, his cheeks felt puffy and it was difficult for the young man to breathe. For all he knew, he could be anywhere right now. Only one thing he was absolutely certain of: Dean was holding him. His Dean was holding him and Castiel clung to his forearms as if his life depended on it. 

“What happened little angel? What did you see?” 

“You… you killed my father” was all Castiel could bring himself to mumble. He could feel Dean tense and hug him tighter as if to reassure him. 

“Baby angel, I would never hurt your…”

“And I was glad you killed him. He was being abusive. I saw him being abusive to me the way he was when I was a child. That fear and …. That wish to die so I could be rid of him was overwhelming me once again. Then I looked up and you had stabbed him. He was dead. And I was happy about it” Castiel felt like he should be upset, but found himself completely numb to the thought. He didn’t feel a single ounce of remorse that he was wishing for his father to be gone. 

“Oh… I didn’t expect that from you, baby angel” Dean sounded like he was trying to control his anger, and Castiel felt slightly aroused at the thought of the demon being protective towards him. “If… if that’s what you really want, that can be arranged Cas. I would kill him for laying a hand on you and making you feel so worthless” 

Castiel considered the proposal a bit too long for his own liking. He didn’t know when the hatred for his dad had evolved in such a murderous rage. He didn’t recognise himself and was worried that maybe, just maybe, he was starting to be too much like Dean. 

“No sir, that’s not what I want”

And in that moment, both knew that it was a lie, but chose to ignore it. 

0o0o0o0

They had arrived at a little motel of Alleyton, a town just off the Interstate 10 in direction of Houston where Dean had to meet up with Crowley. After Castiel’s panic attack, Dean had decided that they both needed a break from the road and planned on treating Castiel well that night. If you had told him years ago, when he had agreed to become a demon to save his brother Sam from a fatal car accident that would have taken his younger brother’s life, that he would be falling for the son of a priest Dean probably would have died laughing. 

But there he was, caring far too much for a frail naïve boy who had daddy issues and anxiety. And no matter how often he kept repeating himself that he shouldn’t get too involved with him, he couldn’t help himself but fall for those beautiful blue eyes filled with innocence and unconditional love for Dean. How utterly blind must someone be to fall in love with a demon? Yet Cas had, and he was so in love with Dean that he had decided to run away with him. And Dean was going to look after his little angel. 

“Alright Cas, you stay in here and don’t move. I’m going to get us some food and I’ll be right back” Dean grabbed his leather jacket he had carelessly thrown over the lime green sofa of their motel room and glanced one last time at the bed on which Castiel had lied down and noticed that his little angel was staring at the TV with a shocked expression on his face. And he had a good reason to, as well. Castiel’s boyish face was all over the news, the police was looking for him everywhere. On the TV, his father and mother, both in tears, pleading America to bring their son back to them. Dean was very surprised indeed to see Castiel’s father cry after all he had made him go through and it made his blood boil in his veins. But what struck the demon were Castiel’s tears and this… hopeful eyes. He was not going to fall for this, was he?   
“Baby angel?” 

“They are looking for me? I expected my mum to be upset, but my dad… he seems really sad…”

Dean knew he had to tread carefully, he knew that Castiel was very fragile right now and one word could jeopardise their happiness. The demon went to sit down next to his little angel, all thoughts of food gone. What was important now was to keep Castiel by his side. He couldn’t lose him to his priest father ever again. 

“Castiel… I know it seems like he does care, but… remember what he did to you” 

“it was for my own good…that’s what he used to say” Dean could clearly see that the young boy was confused, not comprehending how his father could switch personalities so quickly, not grasping the intricacies of putting up a mask when you had to. Castiel was innocent and pure; he couldn’t imagine people being two-faced. Especially not the man he had tried to please all his life. To him, it was a sign that his father truly cared, while all his father wanted was to see Castiel join priesthood and couldn’t handle the humiliation of not being able to control his only son. 

“Cas… I saw you have a panic attack earlier today because something triggered memories of your dad hitting you. I saw you cry your eyeballs out because you were scared. I was holding you for a good 45 minutes back there, telling you that all would be fine and you didn’t react. I thought I had lost you to your demons…”

How very ironic of Dean to say that. He realised that he was being a hypocrite: after all, Castiel was lost to him in the first place, that’s why the police was searching for him across the USA. But how else could he reason his naïve, precious little Castiel? He couldn’t think of another way. 

“Castiel look at me…” Dean said softly, trying to coax his boyfriend back to reason. Noticing that Castiel was not reacting frustrated him more than he cared to admit, so it was with a sterner voice that he ordered Castiel to look at him, which triggered an immediate reaction preceded by a wince that made Dean’s heart clench with remorse. He didn’t want to use that voice on Castiel, but that was the only way he knew he would listen to him. “Listen baby angel, I can’t lose you to him again do you understand? You asked me to save you, and I will. I will do whatever it takes to save you from this hell you’ve been living in. And right now I cannot let you go back to this man, do you understand?”

Castiel looked unsure and it made Dean want to hug him tight and tell him that he …. That he what, exactly? Dean didn’t do anything of the sort. He merely sat there and cradled Castiel’s face in his calloused hands, planting a soft kiss on his neck. “You’re mine, little angel. I will protect what is mine” Terrified blue eyes looked back at him and for the blink of a second, Dean felt like his heart was about to burst through his chest and the only way to stop that from happening was to pull Castiel really close, which he did. He felt the young man cling onto him the way he had in the car and it gave Dean hope that Castiel would listen. 

“I got ya, little one…. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise”

TBC


End file.
